Various types of infeed assemblies or mechanisms have been and are in use for advancing work of random length, such as wood sticks and/or blocks through end shaping machines and many of these assemblies are of the endless conveyor types while others are of the planar reciprocal or shuttle type having retroctable work pushing elements pivotally mounted on a slidable rail, rack or other member. Heretofore, the infeed assemblies of end shaping machines or woodworking apparatuses have been unable to handle sticks that vary appreciably in length without expensive and complicated construction.
The pertinent prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Lloyd, 1,659,574 PA1 Miller et al, 1,838,780 PA1 Muhl et al, 2,302,878 PA1 Hochstetler, 3,580,309 PA1 Kvalheim, 3,665,982 PA1 Sandberg, 3,838,723 PA1 Ekholm, 4,009,630 PA1 Whitten, 4,098,154.